The Rise of Rage
by OrcMaster
Summary: Brisk Deskus is a loyal citizen in the Galactic Empire. His older sister a fleet captain.When the news of his sisters death at the hand of vader the dark side awakens in him. Attracting a anchient evil the galaxy had forgotten.


Darkness….That was all he could see around him just the ever closing darkness. He never knew how alone he truly was till the death of his apprentice Xannah. He did not feel pain

about the loss of her life but that the process of finding a new apprentice would be close to impossible with that bastard sidious and his pet Vader scooping up every force talented

individual in the core worlds. Suddenly a wave of energy washed over his ship as he felt the life force of hundreds of people wiped out all at once. Bane drank in their suffering using the

energy to further heal his charred body. Going into a meditative state he set his Sith orbs sensors to maximum to detect any sign of the dark side besides already logged in contacts. His  
mine sunk into darkness as the small perfect sphere turned towards the outer rim.

Brisk Deskus sighed as he rested his hands on his vibro plow the dirt and grim on his hands mixing with the sweat of his forehead. Grunting he moved the vibro plow back into the

ground. Its hyper pulsing blade thrummed as it parted the ground easily. Checking the readouts on the side of the handles the stabilizers were still easily in the green even though he

had been using it non stop for three hours straight. The benefits his sister was entitled to were amazing she sent all of her stipend back to their home. He was proud his older sister was

the commander of a Star Destroyer in the Empire. Helping to hold the bindings from coming loose and keeping peace through out the galaxy. Even though the other locals hated and

avoided him for it as long as his sister was apart of the empire it could never be the Evil Empire the townspeople called it. Whistling a marching tune he set the plow to full power and

resumed breaking open the parched ground for the seeds to come.

Banes mind swirled in the nether realm as he drifted past the specters of fallen enemies. The corporal from that fateful night. Kaan the Sith master he had manipulated into single

handedly taking down his own brotherhood. And many other drifted by he paid no attention to any of them for they were all weak. For some reason he kept getting flashes of a

wasteland planet inhabited by a measly four hundred settlers. Far in the outer rim nothing else just flashing of the green stained brown planet. Setting course within his sphere it hit

hyper speed going into the long journey it would take to get there once again Bane drifted back into darkness.

Brisk had long finished plowing, he now lay lounging on his sofa watching the rather out of date holo vids that he had been able to purchase with the left over money. Yawning his eyes

started to lazily close as he began to drift off to sleep. When all of a sudden he heard a person banging his fist on his door. Walking over to his door her wiped away the drowsiness

from his eyes. Opening the door he found himself staring down at a rather short man in imperial regulation uniform. The man cleared his voice and held out a small box made out of

duralloy. Once Brisk had accepted the box the man then immediately handed Brisk a durasheet envelope snapped a salute and walked briskly down the road towards a waiting grey

painted hover car. Closing the door with his heel Brisk placed the box down on a nearby table. Opening the envelope he flipped open the durasheet reading the printed words.

"We of the Galactic Empire services are sorrowed to inform you of the death of Major Captain. Talia Deskus. She died three days ago when her ship searching amid wreckage of a Empire  
station found the ruined wreckage of Lord Vader's tie interceptor. On his recovery Vader was not pleased with Talia's way of doing things aboard her ship and summarily executed her

we apologize for this in connivance to you and her death stipend will be en route shortly your sacrifice in the name of the Empire will not be forgotten."

Brisk dropped the sheet as it floated to the ground tears filled his eyes as he thought of his sister dead for ignoble reason of running a ship not the way a superior wanted it. Rage filled

him of such a death for his loving older sister who had cared for him ever since their parents had died. Opening the box he saw the black gem choker that he had carved out of the local

stones he had found while digging through the refuse of the caves that had collapsed the season before her graduation. Giving it to her as her enlistment acceptance ceremony. Gripping the black crystals in his hand he

walked out of his house heading for the nearest cantina he could find. Walking into some run down cantina he ordered up a credit line and had the server bot bring him bottle after bottle of the locally brewed grain spirit.

Soon enough many of the cantinas occupants began to become upset that he was there being that he was related to a Empire soldier. It took a while but soon

people began to yell names at him,calling him a empire dog, then one customers had enough got up and threw his bottle straight at brisk breaking open on his head the glass cutting through his skin. The electro lights dimmed as darkness began to grow inside of the cantina. Red sparks began to jump and dance from brisks body wisps of smoke drifted around his head as his hair burned slightly from the discharges. Then rage filled his body his heart sounding as a drum. His fingers twicthing spasmodically.

The sparks grew to bolts as a terrifying roar began to issue from his mouth. Nor was it his voice as this voice was something much darker much purer the occupants of the cantina tried to run for it. But bolts of red lighting gripped them. As they screamed for mercy as their skin was boiled off their bodies finally combusting when all of their blood evaporated at once. The cantina lit up in flames as red lighting struck outwards leaping from building to building imolating the occupants. Crowds of screaming people ran from the town. Heading towards the space port about a mile away. Brisk followed the crowd great tounges of lighting leaping from his body as he slowly over took the crowd. His body was covered in steaming blood from head to toe. It began to be seared to his skin as the burning heat of the lightning burnt it dying his skin a rust red. His eyes turned completely black with red irisis exchanging for his normal bright green. Turning from the corpses of his town he turned towards the distant spaceport.

High above in orbit a small black sphere entered the atmosphere..........


End file.
